The objective of this proposal is to participate in the cooperative clinical trials program of the National Prostatc Cancer Project (NPCP) to determine the efficacy of hormonal and nonhormonal antineoplastic agents, singly and in combination, in the treatment of patients with different stages of adenocarcinoma of the prostate. The Treatment Subgroup of the NPCP was designed to identify and evalute cheotherapeutic agents which can be used alone or in combination with or without hormonal therapy as primary treatment of advanced carcinoma of the prostrate or as adjuvant treatment of localized disease. The methods used are prospectively randomized clinical trials. Patients with different stages of prostatic cancer are randomly assigned to treatment with single or combination chemotherapeutic agents. If remission or clinical benefit ensues, therapy is continued indefinitely. Patients who fail to respond or develop progressive disease are treated with alternate forms of therapy and their progress is monitored until death. The ultimate goal is to identify the most active single agents which can be used alone or in various combinations earlier in the course of the disease in an effort to induce remission in a greater proportion of patients with prostatic cancer, which will improve the survival of patients with advanced disease and cure patients with localized disease.